czsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Getting started on CZS is a different experience in itself, as we use a totally custom system, unique to the server. Below are a few hints and tips on what you can expect, and how to navigate the system. RACES/CLASSES: While all of the base NWN races and classes are available upon character creation, please note that none of them infer any bonuses or feats upon your character. For this reason, the only things you really need to worry about when creating your character on CZS are race (for roleplay reasons), portrait and character customisation. Skills ability scores and feats are removed on login, so you need not worry about them at this stage. FIRST CONNECTION: When you first log in to CZS, you will find yourself in the welcome area. From here you can purchase a new outfit, and then you are ready to enter the game. When you click on the door to enter the game, you will be asked to select two things. Firstly, your class, which will infer a few starting bonuses upon your character. The second thing is your starting safehouse. Currently you can choose between Zodiac or Ruby outposts, with Zodiac being in the city, and Ruby in the forest. LEVELLING UP: There are many ways to gain EXP in CZS,and as you do you will find yourself levelling up. When you level up, your character receives 10 points to be spent on skills and other bonuses. To apply these levels, you simply open up your rest menu, and select the "allocate points" option. From here, you can purchase ranks in skills, weapon proficiency, "magic" proficiency, and more. FEATS AND ABILITIES: Another unique part of CZS is the way that feats and abilities are handled. Your character will start off with a single empty feat slot, with the option to purchase more with the aforementioned points from levelling up. You must then go out into the world and scavenge or create ability discs, which can be slotted to give your character extra bonuses. These discs have a range of uses, from spells, to combat feats, to resource gathering efficiency. To use these discs, simply right click them and "use" them. This will bind the disc permanently to your character. From here you can go to an AMP terminal (located in any safezone) and freely swap in and out any abilities you have learned. USING YOUR ABILITIES: Some of the discs you find, such as spells, are activated abilities. When this is the case, you can equip them to your hotbar via the "class skills" menu on the radial. (NOTE: If the "class skills" menu does not show up, simply log out and back in. This is an occasional problem with new characters only.) OTHER THINGS OF NOTE: This is a zombie survival server, and as such, it can be extremely difficult. One of the main things to note is that your character has three lives, then they will be considered permanently dead. These lives are representative of "narrow escapes" and should be roleplayed as such. They are also there as a safeguard against things like accidental disconnections and lag. (Please note that lives will not be refunded under any circumstances.) The undead are not the only things out there that can kill you. We have special systems in place for hunger, as well as infection. If you go too long without food, your character will die. Likewise, too many hits from an enemy will result in death from the Shu'rhat disease.